Portable devices that deliver sound to a person often include earbuds. Earbuds include small speakers and fit into folds of the human ear that surround the entrance to the person's ear canal. A common popular form of earbud includes a hemispherical housing forming a tapered rear surface and a flat front face with sound passing holes, the rear surface having pressure relief holes. Earbuds usually hold very tenuously to the person's ear, and fall out when the person moves a lot. A device that could hold an earbud securely to a person, and which could block much environmental noise from entering the person's ear canal, would be of value. Such a device should be of low cost and be easy to attach to the earbud. It also would be desirable if any part that fits into a person's ear canal be changeable so a person can select one of a plurality of different parts to suit his/her particular preferences.